6 son suficientes 15 multitud
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Kai se reconoció al Palacio de Jade como uno de los Templos de kung fu mas destacados de toda China. Ahora por culpa de la popularidad llegarán nuevos estudiantes a cambiar todo el panorama de nuestros guerreros. Causando así un sin fin de problemas y enredos de toda clase.


**6 son suficientes... 15 multitud**

El crepitar de las hojas era ruidoso. No esperaban demorar mas de una semana. Pero así lo hicieron. Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón caminaban por un frondoso bosque cerca del valle.

Han pasado exactamente dos meses desde la derrota de Kai. El emperador los invitó a la Ciudad Imperial para ofrecerles una cena en forma de agradecimiento por los servicios del Palacio de Jade hacia China. Los guerreros aceptaron con gusto. En cambio el Maestro Shifu decidió quedarse el el palacio pues no podían dejar al valle sin protección. Empacaron lo necesario e iniciaron su viaje que, por lo visto, sería de cinco días. Conocieron al emperador en persona y fueron felicitados por todo el Consejo de Maestros. La demora fue por ciertos inconvenientes en el camino, como ladrones. Nada difíciles de vencer pero si una molestia en su viaje.

No podían mantener un ritmo constante ya que cierta persona se cansaba demasiado rápido y tenía que descansar cada treinta minutos. Aunque de no ser por los furiosos, el guerrero dragón simplemente se hubiera quedado a acampar en la zona.

El panda estaba agotado y casi arrastrándose. Provocando así el molesto sonido de las hojas secas- Po... ¿podrías ser un poco mas discreto?-preguntó Mono haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

-¡pero estoy cansado y tengo hambre!-el berrinche del panda llamó la atención de todos haciendo que se volteará hacia él.

-si lo sabemos...- Mono suspiró-... ¡pero con tanto ruido vas a llamar la atención de mas bandidos!-

Po inmediatamente recordó aquel incidente en las afueras de la ciudad imperial- tienes razón- dijo vencido. El panda se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Se tambaleó un poco y asintió para que continuaran avanzando.

Caminaron toda la tarde. Calcularon aproximadamente que llegarían al Valle de la Paz en la noche. No se detuvieron por nada. Tigresa llevaba la delantera. Luego le seguían Víbora y Grulla. Luego Po. Y finalmente Mono y Mantis, que hablaban sobre futuras bromas y claro... se pusieron detrás por órdenes de Tigresa para que vigilaran que Po no se quedara a atrás.

-la cena fue muy elegante-Víbora volteó para observar al panda-¿tu que opinas Po?-

-no me quejo de nada. Había tanta comida. Incluso algunas que nunca había probado...- el panda comenzó a babear de tanta comida que lograba recordar. Mono y Mantis pasaron a su lado y lo golpearon en el brazo para que Po volviera de su mundo de fantasías.

Víbora continuó hablando- y la decoración fue hermosa. Claro que siempre con esa tonalidad de elegancia y discreción infaltable de la gente de alta alcurnia-

Grulla le siguió en la conversación- si, hay que admitir que todo fue increíble...-no pudo proseguir porque Po se les abalanzó encima.

-¡y los maestros, ¿los vieron verdad?, nunca creí que tantas leyendas del kung fu se reunieran para felicitarnos a nosotros! ¡A NOSOTROS!- el panda estaba totalmente eufórico.

Las conversaciones continuaron hasta el caer de la noche. La única que se mantenía callada era Tigresa. Era algo de predecir. Ella no era tan expresiva como los demás. Pero aunque no hable con ellos todos sabían que le había gustado aquella cena.

Ya era media noche cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio. La felina apoyó sus manos para abrir la puerta pero no lo hizo porque volteó a ver a Po que subía las escaleras. Al igual que todos- enserio Po... tienes que mejorar tu resistencia- comentó la felina.

Mono hizo un gesto de desinterés- descuida Tigresa... él jamás logrará algo como eso-

Po se sintió ofendido ante el comentario del primate. Se levantó del suelo y levantó ambos pulgares acompañados de una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien. La felina solo rodó los ojos. El panda se sintió algo mal, desde el último villano que derrotó se ha dado cuenta que sus compañeros y el mismo maestro han estado mencionando frecuentemente todos sus errores. Se le está dando mas exigencia ya que pronto será maestro oficial del Palacio de Jade. Pero aún así el panda no se siente cómodo con los últimos dos meses. Y al recalcar todos sus errores aveces queda en ridículo. En especial frente a ella.

Tigresa abrió las puertas del palacio. Ninguno de los presentes esperó encontrarse con aquella escena. Por el costado Mono y Grulla abrieron las puertas en par dejando una amplia vista a todos. El Salón de los Héroes era un desastre, estaba lleno de pergaminos esparcidos y como tres cerros de ellos acumulados. El mensajero intentaba recogerlos y acoplarlos en unas cajas. Shifu estaba a su lado ayudando a limpiar y su bastón estaba tirado en el suelo como a unos metros de él. Los estudiantes decidieron acercarse sorteando algunos pergaminos para evitar un posible accidente.

-maestro ¿que es esto?-preguntó la felina.

El panda rojo dirigió la vista hacia ellos y soltó un suspiro de alivio- por fin llegan. Ayúdenme a ordenar este desastre y luego les explico- continuó recogiendo pergaminos sin poner atención a sus alumnos.

-¡pero acabamos de llegar!-se quejó Po.

Tigresa lo miró con enfado- sin rechistar Po- ella también comenzó a recoger pergaminos. Los demás le imitaron y el panda de mala gana tuvo que ayudar.

Ya pasando unas horas llegó la noche. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina. El panda alegaba una y otra vez ya que él era el que cocinaba y no había descansado en ningún momento. Pero aún así tuvo que hacer la cena. Cuando Po sirvió todos los platos para sus compañeros y su maestro se sentó.

-bueno maestro y ¿que era todo ese desastre?-preguntó Po tomando sus cuchara, listo para comer.

-es verdad, había un desastre-apoyó Víbora.

Shifu dio el primer sorbo a su sopa- son noticias. Les explico. Como ustedes saben el Palacio Imperial nos ha introducido en la categoría de Templos de kung fu mas destacados de China...-volvió a tomar de su sopa-... y por lo que veo trajo varias consecuencias-

-¿algo malo?-se apresuró a decir Mono con cierto temor.

-no, en realidad son buenas noticias- el primate dio un suspiro- resulta que ahora somos reconocidos por lo cual todos quieren entrenar aquí-

Víbora abrió los ojos a mas no poder- creo que entiendo hacia donde va esto. ¿acaso trata de decir que todos los pergaminos que ordenamos eran solicitudes de estudiantes?-

Shifu asintió. Todos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Po, que se había acabado su sopa, decidió hablar- supongo que no aceptó alguno. Digo somos el Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos, y siempre seremos eso...- el maestro comenzó a desviar la mirada-...no aceptó alguno ¿verdad?- el panda comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo menos que quería era alguien nuevo en esos momentos.

-en realidad si- la impresión los tomó por sorpresa. Mantis escupió la sopa que tenía en la boca. Mono se atoró con un fideo. En cambio Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla solo podían abrir los ojos. Y Po quedó en shock- ¿por que se impresiona tanto?-

Tigresa decidió tomar la palabra- maestro con todo respeto, la tutela del palacio pasará a manos de Po en unos meses y sentimos que mas estudiantes sería mucha presión para Po- todos asintieron y observaron a Po que aún no salía de su trance- ¿Po estas bien?-

La suave voz de Tigresa lo sacó del estado de shock. Miró a todos los presentes que lo observaban expectantes- ¿mas estudiantes?-musito.

-Panda si aún no te sientes listo podemos retrasar el cambio de tutela, ademas ellos estarán temporalmente. Llegarán mañana. Después de que desayunen los quiero en la entrada del palacio. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo Guerrero dragón-Po solo asintió algo nervioso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Shifu se retiró y los demás se quedaron en la cocina especulando para el día de mañana- ¿como creen que sean los nuevos?-preguntó Víbora ansiosa.

-solo espero que no sean vagos- dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

Mantis soltó una pequeña carcajada- bueno si el maestro acepto sus solicitudes es por algo ¿no?-

-si pero la actitud de ellos puede variar-comentó el ave.

A la reptil le brillaron los ojos- tal vez una sea una chica y podría ser mi amiga-

Grulla miró al panda que lavaba los platos- ¿y tu que piensas Po?-

El panda paró de lavar y volteó hacia ellos-chicos necesito un consejo. No se que hacer. Siento que el cargo de maestro es mucha responsabilidad-

-yo opino que deberías retrasar eso- comentó la felina. El panda la escuchó atentamente- No sabemos como son o cuantos vendrán y creo que sería mejor que el maestro Shifu se encargara de ellos-

-apoyo a Tigresa. Ya tienes mucha presión ¡¿para que mas?!-dijo Mono algo juguetón.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir. Po se movía de un lado a otro. Luego de la derrota de Kai se reconoció al Palacio de Jade como uno de los Templos de kung fu mas destacados de China, estaba claro que esto iba a pasar en algún momento. Se revolcó en su cama durante horas intentando conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el gong. Los alumnos salieron de sus habitaciones inclusive Po, algo que les pareció raro. El panda tenía ojeras. Shifu le habló- ¿tomaste una decisión panda?-

Po desvió la vista hacia el panda rojo- si, y creo que sería mejor que usted tomara el entrenamiento de los nuevos estudiantes-

Por órdenes de Shifu tomaron un desayuno ligero y se encaminaron hacia el Salón de los Héroes. En el camino Víbora decidió retrasarse un poco para hablar con Po- parece que no dormiste anoche-

-no pude Víbora, estuve pensando en los nuevos y tal vez aún no estoy listo para ser maestro-respondió Po.

-cuando esto acabe lo sabrás- aunque a la reptil le hubiera encantado continuar esa charla tuvieron que formarse para esperar a los demás.

Mientras esperaban Mono y Mantis ya estaban planeando unas cuantas bromas para sus nuevos compañeros. Tigresa se mantenía sería y firme. Víbora en algún momento comentaba algo. Grulla se mantenía normal. Po intentaba disimular las ojeras por el desvelo estirándose las mejillas y ganándose ciertas miradas extrañas por parte de sus amigos.

-Deberían llegar en este momento-dicho esto la puerta fue tocada. Shifu se dispuso a abrirla entrada de par en par y, en efecto, ahí estaban. Entraron y al igual que los demás se formaron en fila. El panda rojo cerró ambas puertas y caminó hasta ellos-bien, para empezar les presento a Po el Guerrero Dragón..-el panda dio un paso adelante-...Y mis estudiantes Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora y Tigresa. Los Cinco Furiosos- todos hicieron una reverencia- ahora pueden presentarse-

Hay que admitir que los chicos estaban mas que impresionados y no solo por algunas especies interesantes entre ellos, sino porque la suma entre ellos daba como resultado ¡nueve estudiantes!. Definitivamente Shifu se emocionó un poco aceptando solicitudes. Y Po estaba tranquilo por la decisión que había tomado o pronto los hubiera estado entrenando a todos ellos.

-Mi nombre es Hao- un lobo de pelaje marrón dio un paso al frente. Era de mediana estatura y sus ojos eran color marrón claro. Vestía unos pantalones y camisa manga corta color negro. Llevaba consigo una bufanda colo negra también. Los extremos de esta colgaban por su espalda y parecían algo deterioradas- y vengo a aprender el arte del kung fu con ustedes-

Dos lagartos como de la estatura de Po avanzaron un paso- Mi nombre es Huan Yue y él es mi hermano Huen Yue...-ambos exactamente iguales. Tenían la piel color gris y los ojos cafés. Vestían de camisas manga larga color verde oscuro. Junto con unos pantalones negros acompañados de una cinta amarilla atada a la cintura. Y en los hombros tenía un par de hombreras plateadas- venimos desde muy lejos para recibir el entrenamiento en el Palacio de Jade. Es un honor que hayan aceptado nuestra solicitud- su voz era áspera y su hermano no emitía ninguna palabra.

-Yo soy Wan- dijo una pequeña coneja avanzando. Vestía de una túnica rosa. Su pelaje era color gris y sus ojos color violeta- soy del Valle de la Paz y debo decir que estoy encantada de estar aquí. Espero que todos podamos ser amigos- su voz detonaba un carisma impresionante.

Un tigre de bengala avanzó. El siguiente impresionó a varios, en especial a Tigresa que nunca en su vida había visto a otro tigre- Mi nombre es Jian. Es primera vez que estoy en esto y digamos que solamente se cosas básicas del kung fu- era de contextura normal, no llegaba a ser ía ojos color rojo intenso. Vestía de una camisa manga larga color café clara muy parecida a la que antiguamente tenía Tigresa. Acompañado de unos pantalones negros. A simple vista parecía alguien amable.

-Yo me llamo Deshi- el siguiente era completamente contrario al anterior. Era un leopardo de pelaje gris y contextura fornida con un cuerpo bien trabajado. Solo vestía de unos pantalones negros. Su mirada solo detonaba arrogancia. Nunca falta uno de estos en el equipo- vengo desde la ciudad de Gongmen. Tengo varios conocimientos acerca del kung fu ya que estuve en el ejército durante un período- sus ojos grises se dirigieron a Tigresa.

Los estudiantes seguían dando sorpresas. La siguiente era una leona un poco mas alta que los demás. Tenía un pelaje amarillento junto con una melena aún mas intensa que el color anterior, algo raro ya que las leonas no suelen tener melena. Y sus ojos eran color azul zafiro- Mi nombre es Zhen. Soy estudiante de el maestro Juaqin y vine hasta aquí para perfeccionarme- Vestía de un traje sin mangas color azul rey acompañado de unos pantalones grises.

-Mi nombre es... Jia Li- ella era una Grulla Mechú de pelaje completamente blanco. Su voz era suave y apenas audible. Su contextura era delgada y sus ojos color rosa claro. Vestía de una camisa entrecruzada sin mangas color rojo suave junto con unos pantalones plomos. Se veía bastante tímida y no dijo ninguna palabra mas. A Grulla le llamó la atención. Resulta que esa clase de grullas son bastante elegantes y delicadas. Dejando la pregunta de ¿podrá implementarse en este tema?

Y por último avanzó un zorro de pelaje café anaranjado- Mi nombre es Shuo y como algunos de aquí también vengo entrenado con lo básico- Sus ojos eran color mostaza y su estatura era un poco mas grande que al de la coneja. Vestía con una camisa sin mangas color café y unos pantalones negros abiertos al final.

Shifu tomó la palabra- Desde ahora entrenaran juntos. Ustedes...-señaló a los nuevos-... como saben estarán temporalmente aquí, aún no hay fecha de termino. Pero no se irán hasta que yo quedé satisfecho con sus habilidades. Ahora pueden conocerse- colocó su bastón en la espalda y se retiro del lugar.

Cuando el maestro desapareció todos salieron de sus posturas formales soltando una gran bocanada de aire- ¿siempre son tan formales aquí?-preguntó la leona.

Los demás solo asintieron. Pero todas las miradas extrañas se dirigieron para el lobo de nombre Hao que respiraba agitadamente- estaba aguantándome, oigan ¡¿por qué tienen tantas escaleras aquí?!-dijo exageradamente para dar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y caer al suelo cansado.

Desde ahora las cosas iban a complicarse. Por que ya no eran seis, sino quince estudiantes y eso... es una multitud de problemas.

* * *

 **Rayber: Otra historia comienza sin completar las anteriores JUJUJU... ya enserio debería terminar las que me faltan. Ahora los problemas se avecinan, tanta gente ahí va a ser malo. Pero estuve pensando que pasa si metes mas personajes de los habitual en un lugar. ¡He aquí el resultado!. Ya quiero empezar a experimentar con ellos MUAJAJAJA... olvidenlo. No olviden dejar sus reviews y díganme que les parece esta nueva historia.**


End file.
